idi_aminfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Trump
Early Life Donald John Trump was born in Queens NY in 1946. He was the second child of 2 from Fred and Mary Trump. When he was 12 he hung around at a pool hall in North Bergen NJ while his mother and father were working. He became really good at pool and always challenged the drunks on the other side of the place. Trump, also in the 50s he would be at his father’s Brooklyn housing projects on the weekends or summer vacation. When he was 20 he went to the Wharton school of financing. After three years their he collaborated with his dad and started to do housing projects for the lower income people. But Trump thought big. He always wanted to do deals in Manhattan. Manhattan In 1970 Trump began his career in Manhattan. He went after the commodore hotel first. Trump stated that “It was a run down piece of shit”. So he got his father’s crew and his own as well and renovated it and made it a little bit taller. Just 2 years later it was finished. After that he collaborated with the mayor of New York Abraham Beame to fix the subway system that practically was the way of transportation in New York at the time. Trump managed to make a deal with Beame 3 days later. Trump first, took out all of the current trains and had people from the Trump Corporation design and build new trains. After battling with the city with the budget of the subway they did it in just under a year. It was fast and new. Trump Tower In 1978 when Trump was making New York better he and his wife Ivana were living in a luxury apartment of Fifth Avenue in Manhattan with their son Don Jr. Trump wanted to have a building of his own. So he went to the city and told them what he wanted to do. The city accepted and Trump was happy. So at the Trump Headquarters in New Jersey Trump designed the building with the help of his staff. His father suggested that it must be in brooklyn. But Trump refused and wanted it to be on Fifth Avenue in Manhattan. The building would have been the new Trump Headquarters right in the middle of the city. Trump presented it with Beame and he signed it to let him build. Trump started construction in 1979. During that his project manager Barbra Res had a feud with Trump’s Father Fred. Fred did not like the fact that his project manager was a woman and gave her a lot of hell during the build. In 1980 construction was finished and Trump Tower was open for business. Trump Plaza In 1985 Trump was eyeing up Atlantic City with the Plaza owned by Merv Griffin. Griffin owned the Plaza since 1978. Trump said that “Griffin was an asshole and does not know how to run a casino” Trump found out that Griffin filed for Bankruptcy for the Plaza and put it on the market. But Merv Griffin was not going down without a fair price and often kept changing the price of the Plaza. So Trump flew down to Atlantic City to see if he could swipe the Plaza to him. He negotiated for a week till Trump gave Griffin a reasonable price. Griffin sold the Plaza for 82 million. When Trump got his hand on it he made a few personal touches to it. He made it like “Gold”. It opened 3 months later. Trump and his wife were stars of New Jersey. When Trump was at the Plaza he was asked to be interviewed by a financial journalist David Johnston. Johnston stated that he would ask Trump how the casino was going and Trump gave compliments to himself and to the casino itself. So Johnston asked him questions with false claims and Trump fell right in with the questions going with the lies. Johnston said “At that moment I knew that this guy was nothing but a bullshitter”. In 1987 Trump hosted WrestleMania 3 at Trump Plaza. There were wrestlers like Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant, and Jesse Ventura. Donald Trump did things that his father Fred dreamed about doing. Trump made Atlantic city boom with economic reform and fame. In 1988 Trump was asked to be Mike Tyson’s advisor to box at Trump plaza. Trump was not only the advisor to Tyson but he hosted one of the biggest boxing matches in history. People like Jack Nicholson and Warren Beatty attended this boxing match. The Trumps became friends of celebrities The End Of An American Marriage In December of 1989 Trump was rumored to have been cheating on his wife Ivana. A long time friend of Donald and Ivana Nikki Haskell would defend Donald. So one day when she was having lunch with Ivana ashe told Ivana. Ivana called Donald and told him what she had heard. Trump denied it and went on with his day. A week later Trump took his 3 children and wife to colorado skiing. While their he would be always gone or have to be at the lodge. Trump have had his Girlfriend in the lodge while his wife and kids were on the mountain with him. His girlfriend who was Actress Marla Maples was found kissing Donald by his wife. Ivana cried and went after Maples. Trump broke them apart and left with Ivana. January 1st 1990 was a turning point in Trump’s life. But first he went to Japan to possibly make a deal with making a Trump Tower in Tokyo. While there, his wife Ivana called reporter Liz smith and told her the whole story. The story got out and the two got divorced 4 months later. Trump Taj Mahal In 1991 Trump married Marla Maples and had a child named Tiffany. The Trump corporation was failing with bankruptcies and tax evasion. So Trump, to save his business he bought a second casino called the taj mahal. He arranged for the renovations to the casino-hotel. He even made a penthouse for himself on the top floor with three hot tubs and 2 swimming pools. Trump opened the Taj in May of 1993, hoping he could polish his reputation as a businessman and get out of debt. By the late 90s the Trump corporation was collapsing and he was losing a lot of money. In 1999 He cheated on Marla and got divorced. TRUMP 2000 In 1998 former wrestler Jesse Ventura was elected Governor of Minnesota as a member of the Reform Party. Trump, who was already bashing Bill Clinton as President and needed a change, flew to Minnesota to meet with Ventura. Trump was amazed at the fact that a third party candidate won. So he was considering to run for President with the support of Jesse Ventura. Trump and Ventura were at a press conference with banners behind them that said Trump2000. Trump was committed to run and already had a cabinet set if he had won. But at the end he decided not to run because another Person who was in the Third party was a satan worshiper and did not want to waste his time with that. Twin Towers II A year after 9/11 Trump proposed a new and stronger Twin Towers. He presented it to the Trump organization and they agreed with Trump and wanted to do it. Trump then went to city hall and talked to Rudy Gulliani the Mayor and wanted to start construction right away. Gulliani refused but Trump did not stop there. He arranged a press conference on the new Twin Towers. It was broadcasted all over the world. Trump said “if they rebuild the world trade center into something else...the Terrorist win”. A Lot of the citizens of New York did not like the idea because it would make a forgotten memory of the lives lost. Trump’s company was going down the tubes. This was his last chance to help his company but failed. Trump, after the press conference was over, he went to his office and flipped out. He even broke a window and thrown papers and chairs out the window causing all of that hitting the people and cars of the city. Trump was sued for property damage and lost most of his money. He was down to 3 million dollars out of 1.2 billion. Money,Money,Money 2 years after 9/11 Trump’s empire was collapsing. Then he was approached by NBC to do a TV show. Trump was interested in the idea. So he flew to California to do an interview. When he got there they took him to Universal studios to meet the producer Mark Burnett. They talked for half an hour and a television show was made. By 2004 The new show was called The Apprentice. Trump was saved by the ratings of the show because if not for those ratings and great reviews Trump skyrocketed to fame once again in an unexpected comeback. The apprentice was on for 6 years till the new apprentice show came on. The new one in 2011 was called The Celebrity Apprentice. Politics The re-election of President Barack Obama was a landslide. Trump was invited to the White House Correspondents dinner in Washington. While there Obama criticized Trump over how much his TV show sucked and how he was a faulty businessman. He made Trump the laughing stock of the United States. Then after that it really made Trump go into a deep depression and thought he was not good. So he did speeches around the eastern part of the US preaching about his political beliefs. The crowds raved and cheered for Trump. Then on June 15th 2015 Trump announced that he was running for President as a Republican. He won in a landslide against former first lady Hillary Clinton. Presidential Years 2017 When Trump took office in 2017 he promised the American people that he would build a wall on the US mexican border with two big doors to welcome legal Mexicans in. He had enough of illegal Mexicans coming into the United States and bringing drugs and crime. Trump set up meetings with the Governors of California, Arizona,New Mexico and Texas to try to come to an agreement to build the wall in their states. The governors agreed with Trump but the Democrats vetoed the idea. Trump had problems with the border. Trump sent troops to the border to stop the illegals coming in. He saw that there were Mexicans assaulting the troops so he ordered the troops to use tear gas to drive the Mexicans away. Trump received a lot of backlash from his decision to use tear gas. Senator Elizabeth Warren said that she was appalled at the situation. She called Trump a stupid man. Trump replied with “She is a lying Bitch”. Trump later had his first summit for trade in Mexico,Canada, and the US. Trump got along with Canada’s Prime minister Justin Trudeau but was tough on trade with him. So he and Trudeau were good as far as trade was. Trump went to the Mexican President Enrique Nieto and did not get along. But at the end they made a deal with the three nations. When Trump returned to Washington he abolished Obama care and made healthcare with his own touches. Trump saw that there was a growing threat with North Korea and its missiles. Trump said that they will be met with “fire and fury”. Tensions raised with the US and North Korea as Trump taunted North Korean leader Kim Jong Un. Trump had North Korea on his mind a lot and was getting angrier and angrier with Kim Jong Un. Kim was threatening South Korea, Japan, Guam, and the US. North Korea tested 18 nuclear missiles and 20 ballistic missiles.Trump talked to secretary of state Rex Tillerson about the growing threat and Tillerson said it's all a bluff. Trump set up a meeting with the Chinese President Xi JingPing. They met at mar a lago in Palm Beach FL. Trump said “Take this guy out or I will”. Xi and Trump Talked about Trade as well and Trump did not go along with the Trade proposals from China. Trump then was visited by South Korean President Moon Jae In to discuss North Korea. Trump and Moon agreed to use military actions against the North if they or allies were attacked. Trump and Moon agreed with Trade as well.Trump stressed about the wall and fought with congress to let him get the wall. Beyond that Trump lowered Taxes and Created more jobs. He had the country booming like crazy. By Christmas 2017 Trump was awoken at three in the Morning and was notified that North Korea launched a rocket at the US. Trump went “Aww Christ” Trump went down to the situation room in the white house in his pajamas. He ordered them to blast the rocket out of the sky. The US found out it was another test but landed off the coast of Hawaii. This caused a year end scare for Trump. Presidential years 2018 Trump, in January managed to build a part of the wall on the California border. The wall started construction and Mexicans started to back off. Trump balanced the budget of the United States and gave money back to the people from the Government. Trump fired Rex Tillerson from his cabinet. And replaced him with Mike Pompeo. Trump went to Africa for the US African Nations Summit. He mentioned the Threat of North Korea to the African leaders. The trade was fair and Trump came out happy. Trump then arrived in the middle east to discuss trade and terrorism. Then He had a summit with Russian President Vladimir Putin. They discussed matters in the world and he mentioned North Korea. Putin said he was on nobody’s side with that. Trump returned home to Washington and saw that the wall was coming up good. The economy was great and jobs were spawning everywhere like nothing before. Trump saw that North Korea suddenly stopped testing Nuclear weapons. Trump saw that an American Student was captured in North Korea. Mike pompeo flew to North Korea to have some chance of diplomacy. Pompeo Got to know Kim very well. On June 12th 2018 Trump Met Kim Jong Un in Singapore. The Singapore Summit 2018 Donald Trump made history by meeting with North Korean Leader Kim Jong Un in Singapore. The two had a very good relationship and discussed matters Concerning the two nations. Trump wanted Kim to Denuclearize the Korean Peninsula. Kim was committed to denuclearize but he wanted Sanctions lifted off of North Korea first. Trump demanded for Kim to release the American Prisoners. Kim refused. Trump asked Kim to do it but Kim did not budge. After 3 hours of talking Kim agreed to Denuclearize and release one prisoner. The two signed a document to denuclearize the Korean Peninsula. Trump returned to Washington with a crisis. There was a caravan of terrorists coming from central America to kill the people of the United States. Trump Collaborated with Mexican President Enrique Nieto to attempt to stop the terrorists. Trump sent troops to central America along with Mexican Troops sent by Enrique. The terrorists were stopped. Trade War Trump did not like how China was treating the US with unfair trade. There were multiple meetings and summits with China but Trump still refused the trade. Xi of China was running out of steam. Trump did not like the trade proposals so he put hard tariffs on them. China went back and stopped selling cars to the United States. Trump was furious about the fact that China was ripping off the United States for so long and yet they still after he put tariffs on them. Xi called trump a Blowhard during his re election speech in China later that year. Trump was briefed that Chinese diplomats were coming to the white house to try to settle an agreement with Trade. Trump accepted and wished they would come. In August of 2018 Trump and Chinese diplomats sat down in the oval office. The chinese proposed that new cars will be sent to the US and better merchandise would come as well. They presented him with prototypes and samples. Trump refused and said that they were “Too fake”. So the chinese diplomats failed and Trump ended the meeting right there. Xi of China did not stand for this, so he stopped oil from coming to the US. Trump found out about this and stopped giving them money to help their country. The Chinese were furious and wanted to make a deal. Trump wanted to make a deal as well but did not like the proposals he seen. Then after a month of negotiations The US and China made a deal and everything went smoothly. The United States vs Mexico Trump traveled to the US Mexico border to see how the wall was coming out. The wall was under construction and the Pacific coast to San Diego had a wall barring. Trump was happy with the wall and had a press conference at the construction site. He expected the border as well and he was looking into Mexico a lot. Trump left the border and returned to Washington. Mexican President Enrique Nieto’s two terms as president ended and Mexico elected a new president. His name is Francisco Lopez and he was a former Mob boss turned politician. Lopez stated that “Trump aint got shit on Francisco Lopez”. Lopez first sent a message to Trump stating that anymore tear gas were thrown at his people he will be met with extreme force. More and More Mexicans fled to the border to Texas. The US troops caught them and put them in a jailed facility. Lopez threatened the US with Military actions if they did not let them be free. Vice President Pence met with Secretary of State Mike Pompeo to discuss the US Mexican problems. Pompeo set up a meeting with Mexican Diplomats to clear up anything. Pompeo and Jose Linguini made a deal and agreed to stop fighting. Lopez, who was 3 weeks into his presidency, secretly discarded the deal and wanted to invade the US. A week later Trump put sanctions on Mexico and made the US Mexico border a Demilitarized zone. Trump pressured for the wall to be built fast. Trump ended the second year as president with fireworks celebrating success of the border. Presidential years 2019 Trump was creating a legacy for himself for being one of the most successful Presidents In US history. The US and Mexico still had a Cold War going on but Trump did not worry about that much. He opened up more jobs and the economy was booming. He strengthened the military and was well liked in Washington now. This is the year that Trump was acting like a president. He released the people in Jailed communities. He raised taxes a little so he can get the economy balanced. But he gave it all back to the people from the Government and even a little bonus. Trump sent Pompeo to North Korea to set up another meeting. Pompeo and Kim Jong un met again in Pyongyang. They arranged for February in Hanoi Vietnam. Trump was briefed on North Korea and where the second summit will be taken place. Trump traveled to Vietnam as well as Kim. The Hanoi summit 2019 Donald Trump met Kim Jong un for a second time in Hanoi, Vietnam. The two met at 9am at the Grand Palace. Kim Jong Un made history by answering questions by US reporters. Trump and Kim sat down in a room with the diplomats and translators after the press left. Trump discussed the remaining US prisoners to Kim and how he wanted them back. Kim refused once again. Kim Jong Un, Secretary Pompeo wrote, Lead gifts to our feet. The delegations worked all night to iron out the details to his proposal. The Next morning Kim Insisted that all sanctions will be lifted first. Trump said that he wanted the Prisoners released and back to the US. Kim refused. Trump abruptly ended the meeting and walked out the door. The two did not make a deal. And ended with a handshake and goodbye and done. Trump was disappointed and very angry. He said that “what if those US prisoners are being tortured right now and I failed them once again” The Growing threat of Iran Flight 668 out of South Africa to Seoul South Korea was shot down by Iran, killing 35 people. Trump found out about this and said sorry to South Africa. Trump set up an investigation of the incident. The plane was not even in their air space. Trump sent a warning to Iran. Iran’s president said that they are locked and loaded on Africa. Trump sent troops to South africa to protect them. Meanwhile Iran had kidnapped Africans and were willing to kill one of them anytime, anywhere. April Trump visited the power companies to inspect the workings. Later he went to Florida and gave remarks on the growing economy. When he returned to Washington he signed a bill for free speech on college campuses. Then he made free healthcare into a bill called Trump Care. The country was booming and more people were getting richer. May Trump traveled to New York for vacation for a week. He stayed at Trump Tower. But he really did not stop working at the same time. Trump after, he went to New Hampshire to see the growing economy effects. Then he went back to Washington.